


The Office :Bumbleby

by notacreativename



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, theoffice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notacreativename/pseuds/notacreativename
Summary: Jim and Pam's relationship but it's Yang and Blake
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Adam Taurus, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 11





	The Office :Bumbleby

**Author's Note:**

> My first work and I wrote it after re;watching the Office. I don't own the rights to the Office or RWBY and sorry for the many errors

Casino night, a night to raise money organized by Ozpin to raise money for the boy scouts. Yang hung out with Blake and Adam the entire time before Adam went off with his warehouse buddies, so it was just Yang and Blake. They had a good time of course being good friends ever since Yang started at Dunder Mifflin C.O. After losing all her money, Yang decided to go on a walk before hearing her name from Adam in his truck. “Hey Xiao Long keep an eye on her alright?” Yang nodded “Yeah will do.” He drove off leaving Blake and her alone in the parking lot. “Hey.” Blake said walking closer to Yang “Hey how's it going?” they spoke playfully. Blake looked up to the blonde “Good especially after I took all your money in poker.” Yang laughed at Blake’s smart response. “Yeah... uhhh, hey can I talk to you about something?” Yang said, failing at eye contact “About when you wanna give me more of your money? Do you wanna do that now, we can go inside I’m feeling kinda good tonight.” Yang shook her head no, finally making eye contact with Blake who was wearing a purple dress, though Yang was with Blake most of the night. The sight of Blake made her heart skip a beat everytime. “I was just, um…” Yang paused for a second looking at Blake who was looking at her with a smile holding her arms up to her chest. “I’m in love with you…” Blake’s arms dropped to her sides. “What?” Her face went from happy to confused. “I’m really sorry if that’s weird for you to hear but I needed you to hear it…” Blake’s face was filled with emotion wanting to say something, Yang continued. “Probably not good timing I know but- ” Blake cut her off “What are you doing? What do you expect me to say to that?” Yang took a breath. “I just needed you to know. Once.” “Well I, um I… I can’t… you have no idea what your friendship means to me.” Yang looked down, putting her hands in her pockets. “Don’t do that, I don’t wanna do that. I wanna be more than that.” “I can’t, I’m really sorry if you misinterpreted things…” Blake saw Yang’s eyes fill with tears but continued, “It’s probably my fault…” “Not your fault, I’m sorry I misinterpreted our friendship…” Yang said before walking past Blake leaving her alone in the parking lot looking at her ring. 

“About ten minutes ago… I don’t know mom, she’s one of my best friends...Yeah maybe I am… Mom I have to go.” Blake hung up the phone as she saw Yang enter the main office area. “Listen Yang-” Blake was cut off by Yang’s lips. Blake didn’t pull away, instead she wrapped her arms around Yang’s neck and Yang holding Blake’s waist. Pulling away Blake placed her hands on Yang’s chest, while Yang’s were still on her waist. Yang took Blakes hand and smiled looking at Blake, “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that…” Blake smiled, “Me too. I think we’re just drunk…” Yang looked at Blake confused, “I’m not drunk… Are you drunk?” “No…” Blake responded before being pulled into another kiss. Blake gently pushed Yang back after that. “Yang.” Yang looked at her with sadness in her eyes “Are you really going to marry him?” Blake slightly nodded. Yang slowly let go of her hand and left the office.

After that night Blake broke it off with Adam, and Yang transferred to the Mantle branch. Though it would take some time before the Beacon and Mantle branch merged, and so during that time Yang started dating Weiss Schnee. A coworker she met at the Mantle branch and hit it off fairly well with. So when Yang returned to the Beacon Branch she was happy to see Blake. They joked around like old times during Foxes welcome back party. Which made Weiss jealous and asked Yang if she still had feelings for Blake which she said yes too. They both talked it out and were still dating. But Yang and Blake weren’t as close anymore as they had once been. After Blake called off the wedding Nora was getting married to Ren with the same invitations, and the same decorations that Blake had planned for hers and Adam’s wedding. As the reception raged on with couples dancing, Blake looked at Yang and Weiss dance looking away once Yang looked up. Getting a drink from the bar Blake saw Adam walking up to her, “They’re playing our song.” Blake hummed, “Yeah that’s weird I thought they only played the Police…” “I know, I gave them twenty bucks.” Blake looked up at him, “Want to dance?” He held his hand out and Blake took it. They walked out of the ballroom to the hallway. They both danced the night away, Blake was happy for a moment. “Wanna get out of here?” Adam asked. Blake nodded. So they did after that dance Blake got her coat and left hand in hand with Adam. Yang saw this, her smile went to a look of sadness and confusion, but brushed it aside to focus on Weiss who was singing.

After that Blake started to see Adam and be more assertive, not letting him bully her around anymore. So instead of Adam going with his brother and his jet skis for the night Blake forced him to say yes on going to happy hour with her and the rest of the office since Ozpin left early to go to a dinner party. A party that Yang and Weiss were going to as well. Where Weiss would tease Yang about her past “lovers” to try and get Yang jealous. Which kinda succeeded in Weiss’s own way, seeing Yang look at her in surprise and worry was very funny to her. Back to the bar, Adam and Blake sitting down next to each other at the bar stools. Adam smiled seeing Blake stare at him. “What?” He asked jokingly, “I want us to make it, I want a fresh start.” “That’s awesome. That's what I want.” Blake started to sound a little more serious. “Okay, but in order for us to make it, there can’t be any secrets between us.” Adam panicked a bit, “I umm I didn’t do anything. Ask anyone I totally could have but I didn’t at-” Blake cut him off. “Just listen, remember that casino night about a month before we were supposed to get married?” Adam nodded. “I kissed Yang.” “What?” “She told me how she felt, and I guess I had feelings too, and we kissed.” “Yang came on to you?” Adam’s voice started to sound more angry by the minute. “Just listen.” “No, I am listening, that’s the problem I’m listening!” Yelling at this point Blake started to get a bit anxious. “Don’t yell.” Trying to calm him down a bit. “Don’t yell?!” Adam yelled before throwing his beer bottle to glass and cracking it. Blake got up “This is over.” before rushing to leave. “Yeah this is so over! Are you kidding me Blake?!” 

The next day was normal, Weiss was trying to convince Yang to go on a movie date with her instead of the usual stay at home date. Blake overheard the two lovers' conversation. “Okay so this is what’s going to happen. You're gonna suck it up and we’re going to dinner and then we’re going to the movies.” Yang smiled at Weiss as she gave details “Sounds good-” “Hey Xiao Long!” Yang turned around to see Adam. “Hey.” Yang said looking at Adam and Blake. Blake tried to say something before Adam started charging at Yang. “Adam!” Yang pushed Weiss to the side to take in the hit but luckily Nora pepper sprayed the guy. “Blake please call security.”  
After the weekend passed Blake apologized to Yang about what had happened telling her that she and Adam are officially over. Yang told her not to worry about it and made a little mean remark on Blake and Adam probably getting back together in the future. Leaving Blake saddened and heartbroken. Later that day Adam came back to get his last paycheck at the company after being fired. Apologizing to Yang and asking Blake for a cup of coffee to talk things out. Blake accepted hoping he wouldn’t beg her to get back together with her. But he didn't, they talked about what went wrong and hoping that they both find their own happiness.

Weeks went by and Ozpin had planned a company beach trip for some team building exercise. During the trip Yang and Weiss were talking about an upcoming promotion and that they should both put their names in. Nightfall came and Ozpin had a test of courage built to see if anyone would do it. But of course no one wanted to run on hot rocks, but Blake did it, she ran through them and after she felt more alive than ever. Running back to the group, telling everyone she ran it but no one believed her. Still feeling the adrenaline, Blake turned to Yang. “Yang, I called off my wedding because of you. And now we’re not even friends. And things are just weird between us and that sucks and I miss you. You were my best friend before you went to Mantle and I really miss you. I shouldn’t have been with Adam. There were a lot of reasons to call off my wedding but the truth is I didn’t care about any of those reasons until I met you and now you’re with someone else. And that’s fine, it’s whatever…” She started to panic a bit because of her burning feet. “The thing I’m trying to say to you Yang and to everyone else in the circle I guess is that I miss having fun with you.” Yang looked at Blake who was intensely looking at her too. “Just you, not everyone in the circle… Okay I am going to walk in the water now.” She ran off to do just that. Yang stared at the fire as Ren looked at her in a bit of concern. Yang snapped out of it and went to Blake and talked things out just a bit.

Weeks passed and the big interview was coming up, Yang cut a bit of her hair to look “more presentable” as Weiss put it. The both of them leaving a day before the interview to have a date in Atlas. Though during the interview with Ozma the CEO, Yang thought back to the talk with Blake. So she left in a hurry to get back to the Beacon branch. Blake was having a chat with the cameras in the conference room when Yang interrupted, “Blake, sorry, Um are you free for dinner tonight?” “Yeah” “Alright then, it's a date.” Yang smiled before leaving the conference room. Blake with a big smile on her face “Sorry what was the question again?”

After the interview Yang broke up with Weiss who was still working at the Beacon branch, but later on left. To Yang’s relief of course. Yang and Blake started seeing each other but kept it a secret until 3 months when people found out. They both loved each other that much was clear. Then 2 years went by and they were still together. Yang had proposed to Blake in the rain. “Yes.” is what Blake said to the proposal. During the company picnic Blake got “injured” during a volleyball match. Yang took Blake to the hospital where they got the news of a lifetime. Yang hugged Blake close when the doctor told them Blake is pregnant. 

They kept that a secret until she started to throw up during work time and had to come clean. She was only 3 months in so Blake wanted to have the wedding sooner than they wanted it to be. So they did, during the dinner before the wedding Yang wanted to make a toast. “Four years ago, I was just a girl who had a crush on a girl who had a boyfriend. And I had to do the hardest thing I ever had to do which was to wait. Don’t get me wrong I flirted with her. Blake I can now admit in front of friends and family that I know how to make a photocopy. Didn’t need your help that many times. And do you remember how long it took you to teach me how to drive stick?” “Like a year.” Blake laughed. “I’ve been driving stick since highschool, so…” Laughter filled the dining room before Yang could continue. “For a really long time that’s all I had. I just had little moments with a girl who saw me as a friend and a lot of people told me I was crazy to wait this long for a date with a girl who I worked with, but I think even then I knew that I was waiting for my wife.” Awes filled the room that night hoping tomorrow comes faster. 

As guest filled the venue and took their seats, Blake was with her bridesmaids struggling to reach the zipper eventually getting it though. “Is it zipping over your belly? Don’t squish the baby!” Velvet, Blake’s best friend jokingly said. “Thank you weirdo, okay here I come!” Blake called out before walking out of the changing room. “Oh Blake, oh darling you look beautiful!” Kali exclaimed holding both of her daughters arms. “Thanks mom.” Blake smiled “I hope she deserves you.” Kali said, holding back the tears. “She does.” Blake said, bringing her mother into a big hug. As she gave a little spin her veil got stuck on some part of the wall and ripped. She called Yang who was kicking a ball around with Ren and Nora’s kid. Seeing the caller ID Yang picked up “Hey.” “Can you come here please?” Yang still kicking the ball around jokingly asked “Is this allowed?” Blake sighed “No, no but I’m allowing it. Just come here.” Hearing the small sniffles Yang rushed to Blake’s side. Yang entered the room she was in, seeing Blake for the first time in her wedding dress took Yang’s breath away. “Wow you look-” Blake cut her off, “Terrible.” “So beautiful.” Yang finished the sentence. Blake fiddled with her veil and sniffed. Yang took a seat next to her beautiful bride. “My veil tore. I knew when we were getting married and I’m five months pregnant that I’m not gonna be able to wear the dress that I always wanted, or high heels…” Yang held Blake’s hand, “Hey, you look just as I imagined you, Blake you're so pretty. And who cares? It’s a stupid veil, right?” Blake held her torn veil. “No this is the one thing, I was supposed to be able to control this vei-” Blake stopped mid sentence when she saw Yang cut her tie. “There, now we’re even.” Blake laughed and cried at the same time. Yang got up to kiss her to seal this moment. 

The guest started to get restless thinking either Blake and Yang got cold feet and didn’t want to go through with wedding. But no Yang walked in and stood at the altar signaled for them to start the music. Ruby, Yang’s little sister stood next to her sister and smiled before looking down to her tie. “Wear a tie much?” Ruby ask jokingly. Yang shook it off looking straight ahead as Yang’s father and mother who she got in contact with during her senior year of high school walked down the aisle first. Taiyang gave Yang a thumbs up as he took his seat. Suddenly Ruby signaled the organ player to stop and signaled Nora in. Who got her phone to play “Forever”. Yang sighed “Oh boy.” As the music started to get more and more good. Seeing bridesmaids and guests get up to dance in the aisle made Yang laugh. Blake on the other had, sighed “I begged them not to, I know you specifically put this song on your do not playlist.” Velvet said trying to hide her smile. “I’m sorry.” Blake took a breath and smiled. “Go ahead, I think it’s your turn.” Velvet now confused but didn’t want to ask in case Blake changed her mind and danced down the aisle alongside her girlfriend Coco. Ozpin went up to Blake, “Hey Blake, did you see this? It was on YouTube.” Blake nodded “Saw it.” Ozpin smiled dancing his way down the aisle. As the song and the people dancing came to a close, Yang and Blake giving their I dos. Sealed their big day with a kiss, guests cheered them on, Taiyang and Ghira in tears. As guest went into the reception hall Yang was talked to the camera crew. “I knew they were going to pull something, so instead going with plan C and fighting it and making it more stressful I let it happen. Plan B was the wedding venue and Plan A was marrying her a long long time ago. Pretty much the day I met her.” Yang smiled to the camera before walking off.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked it :)


End file.
